These Are The Days
by Keirran
Summary: A B/L songfic, Clean, no Angst. V. Cute


~Disclaimer: Yeah, look at me! I don't own a thing, The song is "These are the days" by 10,000 Maniacs. Good song. Zoids belong to whoever owns it, and unfortunately, it's not I.. Happy now?

  
  


AN~ Maybe it's the lack of sleep, maybe it's something else. Review and let me know how I did. THIS IS B/L for all those people who don't like this, ya've been warned. Oh, My S.N. on AOL is KeiBiscuit, I'd love to talk to people!

********

  
  


"The battle is over. The battle is over. The Winner is . . . The Blitz Team." The words heard so many times over, yet they never quite lost their thrill. Leena, Bit and Brad made their way into the main room after finishing their most recent battle, excited as usual, and thinking about damage repairs.

"Good Job Team!" Doctor Tauros exclaimed. Eyes pinned to the vid screen, and watching the prize money exchange accounts. Only seven battles into Class 'S' and the opponents were already too easy, and the vacations, they were longer.

  
  


*These are the days you'll remember.  
Never before and never since, *

  
  


Bit watched the celebrating from behind, after the main excitement passed, he made his way to the hangar to talk to his partner. His eyes fell on the hangar, four Zoids parked inside, Jaymie's Raynos, Brad's ShadowFox, Leena's Gunsniper, and his Liger Zero. He made his way across the hangar, finally getting a seat on the Liger's paw.

"You know what Liger?" The zoid growled in response. He closed his eyes, Feeling the liger's words

"Yeah, so what, it's not as if she likes me or anything."

  


*I promise,  
will the whole worlds be warm as this. *

  
  


Leena watched him go. He seemed to be more reclusive after the Royal Cup. She decided to follow him, uncertain of where he was going, or what he was doing. Following the fellow blond pilot into the hangar, she waited by the door. He walked over to his zoid, and began talking to it. The crazy man thought he could talk to it, and he could. 

'Yeah, so what, it's not as if she likes me or anything.' Leena waited in silence, 'she'? He wasn't talking about her. Her luck was never that good. She turned away from the door, and let it close silently, so she could leave Bit to his own.  
*And as you feel it, you'll know it's true  
that you are blessed and lucky. *  


"Talk to her? Liger, Are you trying to get me killed? You know how she reacts?! I'll loose my head!" The zoid responded again, but bit did not reply. He sat in silence, before leaning back against the hard casing of the Liger's machinery. The zoid spoke again, this time more audible to the rest of the blitz team

"Try you say?" his words were strained, "I suppose that getting shot down, then leaving on vacation wouldn't be a bad plan," Bit smiled, gathering his courage to talk to Leena.

  
  
  


*It's true that you are touched by something  
that will grow and bloom in you.*

  
  


A knock fell upon the door, Leena's own thoughts interrupted.

"Who is it?" Her voice was harsh, and unbecoming, however the person on the other side of the door had expected this

"It's Bit, Can we talk?"

  


*These are the days you'll remember.  
When May is rushing over you*

  
  


Man, do I feel stupid, I'm going to go pour my helpless heart out to a woman who would rather gut me alive. I suddenly feel stupid, but she answers the door without a negative stance at all, her face looks teary and red, despite her smile, I have a feeling she's been crying. 

My previous plans forgotten, I reach a hand out and place it on her shoulder,

"What's wrong Leena?" She refuses to meet my gaze

"Nothing." Her monotone voice sounds depressed in it's own sort of way, it's not like Leena, she's either at your throat, or the happiest person I know.  
*with desire to be part of the miracles  
you see in every hour.*

  
He wants to know what's Wrong, Can I confess my feelings, and my loneliness to him 

My Insecurities about caring for someone. 

"Nothing." I lie. I cannot take being alone, and I can't stand him not knowing. Without thinking I step into his arms, strangely accepting. I cannot cry any more tears, I do not think I'm capable.

"No." I answer, late of course, we've changed the topic already, but I won't leave his question unanswered. "We can't talk, But I need to confess." I look into his blue eyes, there's a type of evasion there, he's trying not to look at me.

  


*You'll know it's true  
that you are blessed and lucky.*  


Confessions, I take this as my cue. She's looking for something, her violet eyes Peirce my soul, the tears she cried were something primal, like the removal of pieces of her soul. It now registers that she's got her arms around me. Oh, how I've wanted to be here, I've even had dreams.

"Leena, I-" I stumble on my words, trying to think of something to say, that won't sound stupid."I- Leena, I-" I continually stumble on my words, completely forgetting what I came here for, but a familiar force reminds me why I'm here. 

"I think I'm in love with you." Well, I said it, Not fists, no beatings, maybe the understatement of the century, but I said it.

  


*It's true that you are touched by something  
that will grow and bloom in you.*  


His words caress my heart. I've dreamed of this, only shortly after he whisks me away from my pain. But this is reality, and he's here, he's confessed it, and I'm here.

"What's wrong?" His rushed words as he taps the door with his foot, closing it behind him. We're now both in my room, alone. I'm also crying, and I don't know why. But he's holding me, and it feels right.

  


*These are days.  
These are the days you might*  


"I love you too Bit." She knew my words. I hold her closer this time, her tears now soaking my shirt. She is unable to talk, but she's crying, it confuses me. I reach up and wipe them away. She looks up at me, my eyes meeting hers. She's got a look in her eye as she clears her tears up, almost immediately.

  


*fill with laughter until you break.  
These days you might*

  
  


"Bit," I warned, "You'd better not treat my heart like you do my cookies." He grinned, that big bold foolish grin he carries around with him. I glance down at my hand, conveniently wrapped in his.

"Should I thank Liger for this visit?" I pass a small smile in his direction, his gaze is snapped in half by his unsuspecting conscience.

"You heard?" His voice slightly uneasy

"Yeah..." I reply, it's not enough "and It doesn't help, he looks broken, "And I'm sorry for being so disrespectful of you, It was just my way of getting close to you." He grins,

"And I loved every minuet of it."

  
  


*feel a shaft of light make its way  
across your face.*  


I grinned, to replace my confused look. That Liger, he knew lots of things, Why he hadn't told me sooner, unless he enjoyed my nights of no sleep. Or my discomfort in the cockpit, She was attractive when she was mad. I carefully reached out, brushing the hair from her forehead, and inspecting her deep violet eyes once again.

  


*And when you do  
you'll know how it was meant to be.*  


His hand brushed against my face, it was contact I longed for. I reached up with my hand, to grasp his own, now realizing the sheer size difference between the two of us. His hands are rough and leathery, His life is nothing but questions to him, until he met the Liger. I now believe in destiny, we were meant to be together. I close my eyes, stroking the back of his hand. 

  


*See the signs and know their meaning.  
It's true, you'll know how it was meant to be.*

  
  
  
  


She's petite compared to me. And her touch is like fire, teasing and writing incantations on my skin. She's been alone since she lost her mother, I'll make sure she's never alone again. I remove my hand from her face, placing them between us, She opens her eyes, returning from her memorized state, we shared a look, slowly approaching each other

  


*Hear the signs and know  
they're speaking to you, to you.*  


We joined, bliss, it was heaven, almost like meeting for the first time, only not so alone, completion, and it was wonderful.. Something that will never occur anywhere but between us. Many more of these meetings will occur in our future, and since the past was written, All I can hope for is a bright future.

*******

  
  


AN~ What do ya think? There's a little button down there, so you can review. Any reviews there would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for all of the support so far! ~Kei


End file.
